destinyofthefatedfandomcom-20200213-history
Dav Ranglor
Appearance: A black haired Sylvan with bright green eyes that have a wild look about them. Portraying a rugged demeanor and unkempt clothes, as if he lives amongst beasts and nature. Tanned skinned and of a medium height, standing just below 6ft. -- -- Greatest Strength: A deep love for nature and animals, will protect them fiercely. Tracking. -- -- Greatest Weakness: Wanders aimlessly, tends to cause mischief when bored. Also loves mead. possibly to much. -- -- Distinguishing Features: Green piercing eyes, and long wild unkempt black hair. A multitude of scratch marks cover his body all over due to years of living with animals. Overtly cautious of strangers Once known can be overwhelmingly friendly. -- -- Details: Set out 13 years before from his homeland, the Sylvan Dominion. It was a young age for the Elf, but circumstances had him traveling the land to survive. Soon enough he found himself far south in his travels, ending up in Faerne for a spell, but left in the middle of the night 12 years ago. Doesn't care for the political strifes of his people, as they cut the link between them many years ago. But he believes in more of the older ways, but as times change so may he. -- -- Description Summary: Mysterious dark haired elf that keeps to himself and nature. -- -- Spells/Abilities Tame Major+Minor Action - Beastmaster Variable Cost - Ranged Ability (3 Range) If the beastmaster uses MP to cast this ability, it is considered a Ranged Spell Ability. Allows the beastmaster to tame wild beasts and grants them a starting beast companion -- -- Tracking Passive Effect - Cunning Allows the specialist to recognize and decipher prints, markings, and droppings of animals for further information. -- -- Stamina Rank 1+ Passive Effect - Finesse Increases the specialist's maximum Fatigue by +3 points. -- -- Armor Mastery Rank 1+ Passive Effect - Beastmaster Allows the brawler to use Medium Armor. For every additional rank in this ability, after the first, add an additional +1 AC if the brawler has Medium Armor equipped in both of their armor slots. -- -- Constitution Training Rank 1+ Passive Effect - Beastmaster Adds +3 HP to the maximum HP of the beastmaster's beast companions. -- -- Into Cover Major Action - Finesse 1 FP - Self-Targeting Ability Move up to 2 spaces behind cover, or out of range of a damage source, and ignore all critical rolls for the damage received; requires appropriate terrain or range. -- -- Strike (Requires Level 1 Specialist) (Requires an equipped .5h-1.5h melee or polearm, blade or piercing weapon) Major Action - Finesse 2 FP - Attack Ability Make an attack roll. Adds an additional critical roll to the attack. -- -- Forestry Passive Effect - Racial Trait The Sylvan Elf is at home in the woods and forests and receives a bonus of +1 to all PRS and DEX skill rolls made while in wild forests and woods -- -- Sprint Major Action - Specialist 1 FP - Self-Targeting Ability Moves 2 spaces, plus an additional space at 10, 30, 50, 70, etc DEX. This ability costs an additional +1 FP for each turn it is used after being used in the previous turn; this effect stacks. -- -- Meditation Major Action - Specialist No Cost - Self-Targeting Ability This ability can only be used immediately after combat resolves; this ability can only be used per combat resolution. Restores 1d3 fatigue or mana, plus an additional 1d3 fatigue or mana at 10, 30, 50, 70 etc INT -- -- Kick Major Action - Specialist No Cost - Melee Attack Ability Make an attack roll. Deals unarmed blunt damage but {receives no damage bonuses from equipped weapons -- -- Grapple Major Action - Specialist No Cost - Melee Ability The specialist makes a skill challenge roll of STR or DEX, whichever is higher, against the STR or DEX of their target, whichever is higher; if the hero's roll is higher than that of their target, they successfully grapple them and the target receives a Restrained buff that {prevents all movement, Sprint, Charge, Into Cover actions and any other actions or effects that would move the target by non-magical means, the buff also prevents the target from communicating through normal means, adds advantage to any attacks made against the target and adds overwhelming disadvantage to all attacks made by the target.} This ability does not break Stealth, if the target is successfully grappled. This effect lasts for one turn; this effect doesn't stack. -- -- Stealth (Requires equipped Unarmored or Light Armor) Minor Action - Specialist 1 FP - Self-Targeting Ability Make a skill check of PRS+DEX to determine the the specialist's stealthiness, to successfully become or maintain stealth the specialist must roll higher than the Perception of any enemies or suspecting targets within 8 range; this roll must be passed each turn the specialist is within 8 range of any enemies or suspecting targets. While in stealth, the specialist may not be targeted by abilities if the abilities' users can't perceive the stealth specialist. When making an attack from stealth, the specialist gains an additional Advantage. An attack may not be made on the same turn as a specialist becomes stealth. {This ability can't be used on the same turn damage is taken, after being the target of an offensive skill, while in melee range of an enemy, or on a turn after breaking stealth.} {Making any action or being targeted by the action of another character breaks stealth}, unless explicitly stated; the only exceptions to this rule are basic movement, changing equipment, and using items. -- -- Inventory Scimitar (Requires 6 DEX) 1H Blade Weapon - Left/Right Hand 3 Florins - 1 Itemslot - Common Rarity +2 Damage. Deals slashing damage. Torch Miscellaneous -Left/Right Hand or Other Equip 3 Florins - 1 Item slot - Common Rarity May be used to provide vision in the dark up to 3 range in all directions or to ignite a flammable object. Deals fire damage. Lockpick Set (Requires Lockpicking) Lockpick Set - Other Equip 3 Florins - 1 Itemslot - Common Rarity Allows the unlocking of Grade 1 locks, with the Lockpicking ability. Allows the attempted unlocking of up to Grade 3 locks, with the Lockpicking ability. If equipped, can be used to unlock novice locks as a major action during combat. -- -- Beast Companion the Bat Level 3 HP: 20 (+3) FP: 15 DAMAGE: 1d8/2 AC: 0 STR - 8 DEX - 5 END - 5 INT - 4 WIL - 5 PRS - 7 Abilities: Small Flying Damage Hearing {Vision} Level 5 Unlocks: Leech Bite -- -- --Category:Destiny of the Fated Category:DOTF RPG Category:DOTF Campaigns